


Keep On Rolling

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Daryl's Tiny Dick, Extreme Crack, Katamari Ball, Multi, Orgy, Stuck in a Butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: Big wheel keep on turning, Daryl's ass keep on burning.





	Keep On Rolling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsfartglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts).



> Please enjoy, my friend, and thank you for introducing me to the magical delights of Daryl's tiny dick. If anyone else is reading this trainwreck, I appreciate it very much.

Rick, Siddiq, and Michonne were preparing for another night of kinky, depraved sexual activities. Rick Grimes, masochist extraordinaire, was on all fours in the middle of the bed, his ass exposed and ready for plunder. All was going as planned, until fucking Daryl ruined everything again.

Daryl’s night started off as usual, being served his dinner of gruel through the cat flap in the cupboard door, but a mix-up had occurred while his meal was being prepared and he was inadvertently fed jalapenos. As soon as he finished eating, the jalapenos wreaked havoc on his assplosives and they malfunctioned. Daryl could only think, _oh no, not again!_ as clouds of green smoke came out of his rectum and filled his cupboard with their heinous haze like something out of “Goosebumps”. The noxious fart clouds grew and thickened to the point that Daryl thought he would suffocate and die, but then the rancid fumes exploded with a great resonating boom.

“What the fuck!?” Siddiq and Michonne exclaimed in unison. Daryl’s legs were hanging out of Rick’s ass. It happened in a blink. With no warning of any sort, Rick had an extra pair of legs dangling from his heinie.

At the sudden intrusion, Rick leapt off the bed in shock, but he struggled to get his legs to cooperate as Daryl’s were flailing wildly, so Rick just kept on falling over like he was drunk.

“Help!” Rick cried as Daryl’s struggle to free himself from his friend’s Venus flytrap of an ass, along with Rick’s own frantic motions, sent the ex-sheriff motoring around the room in a six-limbed crab walk like Linda Blair in “The Exorcist”. Siddiq and Michonne were both inwardly amused by the spectacle, but they each grabbed one of Rick’s arms and pulled him up onto the bed to lay down until he calmed a little.

Siddiq facepalmed himself. Michonne sighed. This was a new one. They made no progress tugging on Daryl’s legs. He was an immovable force. There was some fuckery afoot. Daryl’s ass and its powers clearly had a different set of rules.

Worst part was, Siddiq and Michonne were starting to get a bit turned on by this. Rick’s caboose opened so easily to accommodate Daryl’s body from the waist up, and it made them wonder if Rick’s tushie truly had no limits. Rick seemed to agree, as displayed by his half chub that was swelling into a full boner.

Michonne finally addressed the elephant in the room.

“Daryl, is it possible for you to be fucked out of Rick’s ass?”

Daryl kicked his feet in response. He was very amicable to that idea, even though he never pictured a foursome between himself and his housemates looking like this in all the fantasies he’d had about it.

The next twenty-plus minutes were spent figuring out a position (Rick’s ass had its own oxygen supply, so Daryl was never in any danger of asphyxiating). Siddiq didn’t want to burn his diq off and Michonne didn’t want to lose a strap-on to the inferno of Daryl’s volatile booty, but they all had to stay connected somehow, because the alternative wasn’t as safe. They came up with a solution that involved Michonne wearing a strap-on over her forehead like a unicorn’s horn. She kept on poking Siddiq’s luscious caramel tuchas until he got the hint and told her to bring out the unicorn horn.

“Alright, boys, it’s go time,” Michonne said, her multicolored unicorn dildo jutting out proudly from her forehead. She had Rick sit against the bed and Siddiq wait on the bed, their erect doodas both ready for action. Daryl also had an erection and it peeked out from between his legs, under Rick’s mighty swinging pork sword, but it was not impressive at all. Michonne ignored Daryl’s sad three-incher and slipped Rick’s bulbous baton in her twitty. She draped her top half over the bed so Siddiq could hop right onto her unicorn horn and slide it into his butterscotch booty pop, and he looked like a sexy male gymnast as he did a backbend so he could grab Daryl’s baby disco stick, even though it took him a few tries to find it. Of course, Siddiq’s hand was much larger than Daryl’s dinky, so it looked like he was holding onto thin air, but they made it work.

“Alright, fellas, let’s roll. Literally,” Michonne ordered. They started rotating like a wagon’s wheel, slowly at first, but steadily picking up speed.

They realized too late that they accidentally left the door open.

“AAAAAAAAHH!” everyone screamed as they rolled down the stairs, losing control of this well-oiled machine of a foursome. Daryl screamed so loud in Rick’s ass that his shriek exited Rick’s mouth as Rick yelled in terror, making it sound like he had two voices. They rolled right out the front door! People walked out of their houses at the commotion.

“Get out of the way!” Michonne yelled as more and more people started filling the street. “You don’t need to see this!”

The big wheel kept on turning.

Rosita came flying out of nowhere and landed on top of the wheel. On Siddiq’s dude piston.

“What the fuck! This isn’t the comics!” he exclaimed.

Rick and Michonne were about to tell her off and make it clear that that diq belonged to them, but then the sex ball picked up Carol and Ezekiel, Carol already riding on Ezekiel’s Ezickle pickle. Aaron and Jesus were the next ones added to the depraved caricature of a Katamari ball, and Daryl made his ugly crying face in Rick’s ass as they crawled all over Rick and Siddiq and each other’s toned bodies, ignoring Daryl’s miniscule man carrot that was begging for attention.

“Whoa!” Tara said, holding onto Rosita, and the two women started making out.

“Anyone call for a MILF?” came Maggie’s voice. She jumped onto the ball and told Alden, waiting hopefully behind her, to stay put because the young man wasn’t ready for this.

Jerry and his new girlfriend Nabila showed up to the party next. Nobody needed to see Jerry naked, but they couldn’t go back now.

Amidst all this, no comments were made about Rick’s new appearance of having four legs, but it was easy to miss because of all the arms and legs in the gigantic sex ball.

“Where the fuck did everyone go?” Negan wondered aloud in his cell. His doo-doo bucket was full and needed to be emptied.

Daryl’s climax hit him without warning. Nobody was making an effort to jack him off because his little ding-ding just wasn’t visible in the fray, but having so many people pressed around him with the occasional accidental brush against Mr. Tiny proved to be enough. He squealed in pleasure as his little fiddle diddle produced a few puny drops of semen. Daryl’s orgasm, despite being almost unnoticeable thanks to his mini meatwad, was the key to getting him out of Rick’s ass, and he popped right out as Rick too climaxed with a mighty roar. This produced a domino effect, and everyone else hit their peaks with such force that their bodies went flying in all directions.

Negan thought an earthquake was happening outside as the floor shuddered and he fell flat on his stomach, his entire body shaking with the vibrations. His doo-doo bucket spilled and he ended up in a puddle of his own poopies.

Nobody was hurt in the blast from so many simultaneous orgasms, and they were all able to return to their houses like nothing ever happened. All that remained of the orgy were the stains on the ground.

Eugene made a mental note that jalapenos and Daryl do not mix.


End file.
